The Charming Link
by Sunel
Summary: Link takes a potion given to him by old woman he's never seen before... and as he finds out, it wasn't the best thing to do! Please read and review .-


The Charming Link  
By: Sunel L.R.  
  
A/N: It's not much more than a simple side story, written just for sheer entertainment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters; I only wish I did.  
  
It was a wonderful, sunny morning, and Link was trying to figure out how he should spend the day. He put on one of his clean, green tunics, and pulled on a pair of boots. 'I'll go to the town market,' he thought to himself. As he walked towards the exit, he bumped into a little girl.  
  
"Hi, Liyara," he said, smiling at the little Kokiri girl.  
  
"Hi Link! Where are you going?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just going down to the town market," he answered.  
  
"Don't take so long to come back this time," she said, frowning.  
  
Link chuckled. "I won't, don't worry," he said, walking towards the exit.  
  
* * *  
  
The town was full of bustling people, as usual. Link made his way through the crowd and noticed a stand he'd never noticed before. No one else seemed to notice it, so he decided to go check it out. An old lady sat in her chair, rocking back and forth. She smiled when she noticed Link and motioned for him to come forward.  
  
"Ah, young child, how are you today?" she asked.  
  
"I um, I'm doing ok," he answered.  
  
"Very good, very good. But... how would you like to get lucky?" she asked.  
  
Link knew this was the way all salespeople did their work, but he couldn't help but be curious.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Take this potion and find out," she said, handing him a glass bottle full of misty pinkish-purple liquid. "And don't worry; this one's on me," she said, smiling.  
  
Link took the bottle into his hands, looking at it cautiously. "It isn't poison or anything, is it?" he asked.  
  
The old woman chuckled. "Of course not, dear. That would hurt business," she said, still chuckling.  
  
Link gave her a nervous smile and uncorked the bottle. He quickly drank the concoction; it tasted like some sort of sweet, minty berry. "Um, well it doesn't taste bad," he said, giving the bottle back to her.  
  
"Ah, you keep it, child. The potion starts working at different times for different people. It may take a few minutes, an hour, a day or even perhaps a week," she said.  
  
"But what exactly does it do?" Link asked.  
  
"That's the surprise, dear child. Don't worry; you'll find out soon," she said.  
  
Link looked around, wondering why no one was coming over to her stall. He turned back to the lady to ask her. "Why is-" Link looked around in confusion. The old woman was gone! Her spot was now empty, and there were no signs of her ever being there at all. "What the...?"  
  
Link walked away, still wondering what had happened. Perhaps she was some kind of sorceress? Or was the potion taking its poll on him? Or perhaps she was never there in the first place... Was he going crazy??? Link grunted and shook his head. Of course not, that lady had been there. He could still taste the potion in his mouth!  
  
'I think I'll go see Zelda; maybe she knows something about the lady,' Link thought to himself. He didn't have much trouble with the guards, as they knew him well enough to let him pass by now.  
  
As soon as he entered the castle, a young maid's eyes glazed over at the sight of him. She took his arm and sat him down in a chair. She smiled and giggled whenever he looked at her. Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"S-sir Link? What brings you by?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Link tried to move his chair back as she advanced upon him. "I-I need to t- talk to Princess Z-Zelda," he said.  
  
The maid stood up angrily and muttered under her breath, "Zelda..." She pulled him out of the chair and glared at him. "Why do you need Zelda? Can't you talk to me about it?" she asked, smiling sweetly again.  
  
"N-no, I need to talk to Zelda," he repeated.  
  
"That'll be quite enough of that, Sarin! I suggest you leave young Link alone and go about doing your chores respectfully," came a calm, strong voice. Link turned around to see Impa. He sighed in relief.  
  
The young maid Sarin stood up and bowed respectfully to Impa. "I apologize, Impa. It won't happen again." She gave Link a parting glance and scurried off to the next room.  
  
"What was that?" Link asked.  
  
"Nothing but a simple crush, young Link. It seems Sarin is taken by you," Impa said, chuckling softly.  
  
Link said nothing to this. "I need to speak to Princess Zelda. Is she around?" he asked.  
  
Impa nodded. "Sarin, please go alert the Princess that Link is here and he wants to speak with her," Impa's voice boomed.  
  
Sarin stopped her dusting angrily and walked up the stairs to Zelda's room. Luckily, Impa didn't notice her scowling. It was always Zelda! Everyone wanted Zelda! Sarin straightened her dress and smiled sweetly before knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Princess Zelda's lovely voice.  
  
"Princess Zelda, Impa has asked me to notify you that Link has arrived and wishes to speak to you," she said.  
  
"Oh! Tell them I'll be right down, please," Zelda said.  
  
Sarin couldn't pass up this chance to see Link again. He was so...handsome... and charming... She walked down the stairs at a reasonable pace, lest Impa saw her running.  
  
"Princess Zelda will be down in a few moments," she said to them both. She curtsied quickly in front of Impa and walked away. As soon as Impa turned away, she blew Link a kiss and scuttled off again, giggling.  
  
Link blushed furiously and turned away. He had seen Sarin before; she was shy girl and never acted like this. What was wrong with her today? Impa had noticed his face turn completely red. She too, wondered what was wrong with Sarin. The young girl had never been like this in the past.  
  
Just then, Zelda walked down the stairs gracefully. Link and Impa curtsied at her and sat back down. Zelda smiled brightly at the sight of Link.  
  
"Oh, Link... you wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Princess. See, I was walking in the town market today, and I noticed this old lady, sitting in a corner..." he said.  
  
Zelda pulled up her seat closer to him. Although she had always been somewhat attracted to Link, today he seemed...irresistible, charming... She blushed at the thought of him.  
  
"So, do you know who she is?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked. She had been staring at him, and hadn't heard most of what he'd said. She blushed again. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said."  
  
"An old lady had her stall in a corner today at the town market. No one seemed to notice her but me. She offered me this potion, and after I drank it, she disappeared," Link said, repeating his story.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Link... I don't know who she is. But then again, who cares about her?" She slowly put her arms around Link and smiled dazedly.  
  
Impa gasped. "Princess! What are you doing?!" She stood up.  
  
Link tried to move her arms and edge away. This wasn't like Zelda at all! What was going on? "W-well um, thanks for your help, Zelda. I'm gonna go now...bye!" Link said, standing up quickly.  
  
"Wait, Link!" Zelda said, trying to run after him. Impa stopped her.  
  
"What has gotten into you today, Princess?" she asked. She stared after Link, who was now running away at full speed. Strange boy, he was...  
  
Link slowed down to a jog and entered the town market. No one paid much attention to him, which was just as fine with him. Suddenly, he heard a group of young girls talking behind his back.  
  
"Oh my goddesses! Isn't he just GORGEOUS? Oh my, I think I'm going to faint!" squealed one of them.  
  
"Oh my, you're right. He's perfect!!" squealed another.  
  
Link blushed and walked off quickly, avoiding them. Yet it seemed that no matter where he went, there were a bunch of young girls squealing. He tried to leave the market as fast as he could, pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"There he goes!!! Follow him, girls!!" shouted a girl.  
  
Link's eyes went wide as soon as he heard this. He turned around to see a mob of young girls running towards him. "Aaahh! There must be a hundred of them!" he shouted as he ran.  
  
"Oh, look at him run! He looks so cute!!" they squealed.  
  
As soon as he reached the drawbridge, they pouted and stopped following him. Link sighed in relief when they finally went away. Not without blowing him kisses, of course. What was going on with all these girls?  
  
And then a thought struck him. It must be the potion the old lady gave him! He should've never drank it... He wanted to go to Kakariko Village to ask the old witch there if she would help him but he didn't feel like walking there today. He walked over to Lon Lon Ranch to get Epona instead.  
  
The ranch was as peaceful as ever, just as he remembered it as a child. Malon's voice was as sweet as she sang Epona's lullaby. He walked over to her slowly and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Malon. How are things going?" he asked.  
  
"Link! I'm so happy to see you!" she said, smiling happily. "Things are going great, thank you for asking," she said.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get to Kakariko Village. Would you mind terribly if I took Epona with me?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, of course not." She paused. "But you know... you don't have to leave right away. You could stay here...with me," she said, stroking his cheek gently.  
  
Link gasped. "Oh, not you too, Malon!"  
  
"Not me too what?" she asked, still stroking his cheek. He moved her hands away and ran over to Epona. He mounted her as fast as he could and rode off.  
  
"Hyah!"  
  
He rode off towards Kakariko, praying the witch would be able to take the enchantment off of him. Surely, it was nice to be chased after by a girl... but this wasn't what he had in mind. When he finally reached the village, he left Epona outside.  
  
"Wait here, girl. I'll be back," he said, patting Epona on the back.  
  
He climbed the stairs up to the village and jumped the fence that would lead to the old witch's house. He entered it and found the old lady sitting behind her counter, as usual.  
  
"Ah, I sense a strong enchantment placed over you, young child," said the old lady.  
  
"Yeah, and it's making all these girls chase after me," he said.  
  
"Ah, I bet you don't mind," said the old lady, chuckling.  
  
"I do mind, that's why I came to you. Can you take the enchantment off of me?" he asked.  
  
"Tell me, was it a potion or a spell?" she asked.  
  
"It was a potion," he answered.  
  
"Then I cannot. Not unless you know the potion ingredients. For then I create an antidote," she said. "I think you need to go back to the person who first placed this spell on you."  
  
"But the lady who gave me the potion- I can't find her anymore!" he said.  
  
"Where was she last?"  
  
"She was sitting in a stall in a corner at the Town Market," he answered, "but she disappeared soon after she gave me the potion."  
  
The witch gasped. "Ah! That's my sister, Marl! I see she's up to her tricks again."  
  
"How can I find her?" Link asked.  
  
"Just go back to where you found her last. If you want to see her badly enough, she'll appear there," the witch answered.  
  
"Thank you!" he shouted as he ran out the door.  
  
As he exited Kakariko Village, he noticed Malon waiting for him outside, on her horse Bteron. She smiled brightly as soon as she saw him and jumped off her horse. "Link! I know you're in a hurry, so I decided to follow you instead of making you stay," she said happily.  
  
"Oh, Malon, I really do have to go," he said, mounting off.  
  
"I don't care! I'll follow you to the moons if I have to!" she shouted.  
  
He gave her a strange look and rode off, closely trailed by Malon. When he entered the town market this time, all the girls immediately ran over to him. Obviously the spell was getting stronger.  
  
"OH.MY. GODDESSES. It's HIM!" shouted a girl.  
  
Malon frowned. "What's with all the ditzy girls? Back off girls, he's all mine!" she shouted.  
  
Link tried to make his way through as the girls argued about him. He looked up and saw Zelda and Sarin, both running towards him. He gasped and tried to run past them. They grabbed him and pulled him towards them. Perhaps it was a bout of bad luck, but just then, Ruto walked in. She noticed Link as well, and ran over to him, smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Let me go!" he shouted.  
  
The rest of girls, hearing him, tried to help him, each of them claiming to be his "true love." Link pushed his way through the crowd frantically. At this point, he wanted to make the old lady suffer. When he finally reached the corner, he found her, sitting in her stall as if nothing was happening.  
  
Ignoring the girls pulling at his clothes and trying desperately to stroke his golden hair, he glared at the old lady. "WHAT did you DO??? Take this enchantment off of me!" he shouted.  
  
The old lady chuckled. "Tired of being lucky?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, realizing just how tired he was. "Please...please take the enchantment off of me," he said, quietly. Ruto was now threatening to fight anyone who got in the way of her and "her fiancé."  
  
The old lady chuckled and handed Link another potion, this one a light blue color. Link looked at it suspiciously. What if this enchanted him in some different way?  
  
"Don't worry, it's an anti-enchantment potion," she said, handing it to him.  
  
"Well...all right," he said, taking the potion. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He quickly gulped the drink down, and waited for the girls to go away.  
  
He turned back to the old lady. "Did it w-" she had, once again, disappeared. Link closed his eyes, hoping they would all go away. Suddenly, they all stopped touching him, or even saying anything to him. He opened one eye and looked at them.  
  
Their eyes were now full of hate, malice. Malon stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. She spat on his shoes and glared at him. "You... to think, we all thought we loved you! WE...HATE...YOU!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Get him, girls!" Ruto shouted.  
  
"Aahh, they're after me!" Link shouted, running towards the exit. The stupid old lady... she placed another enchantment on him!  
  
He continued to run away from all the girls, but with so many of them, it was tough. He'd get that old lady, for sure... 'Well, at least they don't love me anymore!'  
  
--- Poor Link! Tsk... don't forget to press that button down there... *points* 


End file.
